My Little Groom Wars
by KidatHeart5
Summary: This is my MLP spin of "Bride Wars"! I thought it would be funny if the brides were gender-flipped. Shining Armor and Discord had dreamed of their wedding days since they were small. When they become engaged to their mare friends, they book their weddings with Cheese Sandwich. But after a mix-up with the dates, the two friends decide to sabotage each other's wedding planning!


_It all began in Canterlot, many years ago in the month of June. A unicorn brought her young son to the café for tea._

"Mom, why do we have to be here?" the young colt groaned. Twilight Velvet answered, "I've brought you with me because your father's busy and I have a tea party to attend. But if you like, you can explore the streets of Canterlot. Just don't stray too far from the café." Shining Armor beamed and said, "Thanks, Mom!" As soon as his mom entered the café, he took to the streets and wandered all about. He was interested in many of the sights.

When the sunlight was dimming, Shining Armor couldn't find his way back. "Uh-oh," he said. "I'm lost! What am I going to do?" Just then he heard someone shout, "Gangway!" Shining Armor turned too late and the figure crashed into him.

As his senses were being regained, the colt thought he saw the most peculiar thing. He saw a moderate amaranth snake tail with a white tuft that was attached to a brown body. That body also had strange legs: a lizard's right and a goat's left. As the colt and the figure stood up and faced each other, Shining Armor was astonished at the latter's appearance. He remarked, "You are one weird-looking dude." The creature shrugged, "Yeah, I get that a lot. I'm a draconequus, a being with the head of a horse and various other parts."

Shining Armor was astounded and smiled, "That's so cool! Where does your family live?" The draconequus's face saddened a little as he replied, "That's just it. I'm by myself. I wander from place to place because I'm not like the rest." The colt took pity on him and said, "If it's the same to you, I'm not, either." He turned to show his blank flank and said, "Look, no cutie mark."

This made the draconequus better and he told him, "Well, do you have powers like these?" He snapped his claw and an umbrella on a table suddenly rose up in the air and turned itself inside-out and upside-down. Shining Armor said with wide eyes, "Oh, wow! How did you do that?" The creature smiled, "They don't call me 'Discord' for nothing! I have the powers to bend reality and create chaos! But lately…"

He looked left and right and whispered to the colt, "…I think Princess Celestia and her guards have their eyes on me. It's like I'm Equestria's most wanted criminal! Can you believe that?" Shining Armor chuckled, "With the magic you have, you could get away from them!" Discord waved his paw and scoffed, "That's nothing compared to this!"

Suddenly, Discord disappeared in a white flash. It took Shining Armor only a few seconds to look around before Discord reappeared again in another spot and shouted, "I was here!" He did it again and continued, "I was there!" When he reappeared again, there were many clones of him surrounding the colt. The clones all finished, "I was everywhere!" Shining Armor laughed while Discord merged into his own self.

Discord said, "By the way, I didn't get your name." The colt answered, "It's Shining Armor." The draconequus inspected him in disbelief and said, "You don't look like much of a knight, you know." Shining Armor explained, "Well, I'm hoping to be part of the royal guard someday." Discord looked at him uneasily and asked, "You're not going to turn me in when you do, are you?" Shining Armor chuckled, "No, no. You're a really cool guy, Discord."

This was the first compliment the draconequus had ever heard. It warmed even the roughest patch of his heart. Just then, they heard bells ringing at a distance. Shining Armor said, "That's strange. It's not sundown yet." Discord took great curiosity at the streamers that rose from afar.

"Come on," he said. "Let's check it out." He took the colt and teleported themselves to where the hubbub was. When they arrived, Shining Armor was still trying to gather what just happened. Before he knew what was happening, Discord took him to the nearest vase. "Get down!" he whispered.

With a flash of light, Discord was in camouflage attire. He looked into his binoculars as the colt asked, "What's happening? Where are we?" Discord looked around and said, "Hmm…they got a cake, decorations, and ponies in funny outfits. It looks like either one very weird birthday party or a wedding."

_He was right about the wedding. But little did they know that it was this one wedding that would soon change their lives forever. On that one fateful afternoon, there was something blue, something borrowed, and something completely magical. And two little boys in Canterlot had a new dream-that one day they would find that one pony who would stand by them no matter what and when they did, they too would have June wedding at the palace._

Shining Armor fastened the blue button on Discord's tux. They kept this wedding memento when it fell out of the groom's tux. "Thank you," Discord said. He turned to the pretend altar and said, "And, yes, Your Honor, I will take this admirable mare to be my wife." Shining Armor was slightly embarrassed to play the bride, but he said, "I always knew my wedding would be the happiest day of my life. Now I will dance with you until we have six foals and a house." Discord took the bouquet and swung it playfully at the colt as he laughed, "As if!"

After a few humorous moments, the two boys got up and danced underneath their makeshift tent. Shining Armor's father, Night Light, climbed up the stairs carefully and looked contently at the two friends playing together. Night Light looked at the picture of his and Twilight Velvet's wedding day and smiled. His gaze shifted towards the two boys as his son asked, "Next time, can I play the groom?" "Shining, you know how ugly I would be as a bride!" Discord pointed out. "Good point," the colt said. The boys laughed at this and continued dancing.


End file.
